


Red Wine

by AidenStorm



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Gay, Gore, Horror, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jeremy Is A Switch, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Mount Massive Asylum, Partner Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Mount Massive Asylum, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Smut, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-04-11 20:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21575038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenStorm/pseuds/AidenStorm
Summary: Time grows, betrayal rises, and regret settles deep. Money corrupts a beautiful friendship, and no amount of alcohol will erase the pain, but a cat can ease it.2021 ~ Still In Editing
Relationships: Jeremy Blaire/Richard Trager
Kudos: 21





	1. Raging Blizzard

Frost glistened on the windows of the asylum, the sun lurking behind the hazy clouds. The gray sky deepened as specks of snow began to fall. Winter had finally settled in. A black Mercedes vehicle speeds through the freshly carpeted snow, entering the asylum gates. The car arrived at a halt, a man in a black trench coat exiting the vehicle. An icy blast of bitter air entwined around his body as he hurried forward, the snow crunching beneath him. The frigid temperatures had turned his breath into a puff of vapor as he tightly drew his coat around his torso. With a pull, the front door opened as he entered the building, promptly shutting it behind him. He tossed his trench coat over the rack, emitting a heavy sigh of relief. “Cold?” a familiar male asked. The male shifted his gaze, spotting Richard Trager, his hand opened bearing a freshly brewed cup of coffee. He accepted the drink, intertwining his fingers around the glass. The warmth of the brew eased his spirits. “Too cold,” he replied. The men shortly strolled down the corridor, both to accompany each other. “The course is closed. Damn snow piled up over the weekend,” remarked the other. “Next week is still available if you are open to it, Jer.”

  
The two companions shortly halted at their destination. Jeremy entered his office, taking a seat in his black leathered chair. He placed the brew down on the desk, refocusing himself back on his co-worker. “Isn’t that on Christmas?” Jeremy queried softly, leaning back against the comforter of his chair. Richard nodded with a spirited grin. “Thought, you might enjoy the company. Tis the season,” he proposed. Jeremy held the cup to his lips. While tasting, the brew was bittersweet with merely a hint of vanilla. Just how Jeremy liked it. He was reluctant about his decision at first, setting the glass back down. “Sure, why not,” Jeremy agreed, sharing a shrug. Richard’s eyes lit up with his acceptance, the visible excitement bubbling within. “Terrific! Well, off to work then. Holler if you need anything,” he smiled, preparing to depart. “Rick,” Jeremy called, the other doubling back. “Um?”

  
“Thanks for the coffee.”   
“Anytime, buddy.”

  
Before long, Jeremy shifted over to monitor the screens. His eyes followed Rick exiting the corridor and entering his office to begin his duties. It wasn’t a mistake hiring the man. Richard did the job, and he performed it well. Jeremy had nothing but respect for his co-worker. Ultimately, they grew closer. The men golfed together, drank, and even matters that weren’t legal to the public eye. However, that was nothing strange between the two. Jeremy took another sip of the brew, sinking back into the recliner. He attended to the cameras to determine everything was in order. Work began as it did every day.

  
~ 

_December 25th _

  
What was generally effective was weak against the raging blizzard. The dense snow and blasts of bitter wind had made it nearly impossible to see with headlights. They blazed their way through the blinding storm with little visibility. Jeremy prepared for the worst but didn’t predict it to be as powerful as this one. With a pull, he forced the car door open. The wind resisted against him with his attempt. Jeremy would’ve stayed home if he had any idea it would be this bad. At this point, it appeared practically improbable to return now. Jeremy trudged through the snow and sleet, proceeding his way to the front door. The blur of white covered what use his eyes could be. He hardly saw the yellow gleam of light inside the house. His desire for warmth became his primary aim. Jeremy struggled to reach the entry with the wind undecided which direction to go. He had hardly raised his arm before the door swung open. Jeremy hurried inside as Richard slammed the entrance behind them. He emitted a hearty laugh, seeing the sight of the snowed-on man. “Snow is getting rough, eh?” Richard grinned, gazing outside the window, its glass covered in an icy sheen. Jeremy nodded, relieved to be inside.

  
While settling in, the guest observed the room further. It was clean and nicely decorated in a Christmas theme. A tree occupied the middle of the living room. It sparked with an assortment of hues and wrapped around in metallic ribbon. “Looks nice,” Jeremy complimented, hooking his coat against the rack. A strong aroma settled in, the smell causing his stomach to grumble. His hunger once subsided by the snow, but not anymore. “Well, settle in. Dinner is almost ready,” Richard insisted, heading off to the kitchen. “Didn’t expect you would come! The storm got worse overnight.”

  
Jeremy shrugged with a smirk as he strolled over to the kitchen, observing his friend preparing the dinner table. “Who'd want to miss your cooking?” he excused himself with a laugh. Richard placed a small turkey down accompanied by bowls of seasoned potatoes, roasted vegetables, and a side platter of baked ham. Perfect dinner for two. “Damn Rick, it looks amazing,” Jeremy awed softly. Richard glimpsed up from the prepared table with a proud beam. “Think so?” Richard chuckled. “Wait till dessert!”

  
The two companions settled in as they began to eat the delicious meal. The talk about anything and everything that entered their minds poured out from their lips. Jeremy felt at ease as he listened to Richard chatter on about life. He knew he was distant and how he managed and thrived in this relationship surprised him. Richard didn’t seem to mind, and Jeremy felt strangely comforted by that. The constant betrayals in his life, he knew of no kindness. Jeremy hadn’t experienced anything like this before. Nor had the man ever anticipated he was capable of caring for someone. Richard somehow illumined such bitter darkness. But even now, he didn’t trust the man entirely. Jeremy didn’t trust anyone. How could he?

  
Richard’s eyes shortly animated, quickly excusing himself from the table. “Be right back,” he grinned, exiting the dining room. Jeremy watched his friend disappear down the hall as he remained silent for his return. Soon enough, Richard arrived back with an object encased in wrapping paper. “Got a little something for you. Thought it would be nice to have.”  
  
The shock registered on his boss's face as he passed the present over. Jeremy didn’t know how to react. “Thanks?” Jeremy stumbled, naturally perplexed by Richard's generosity. Jeremy took the wrapped gift, hesitating on what he should do next. "Go on, buddy, open it!" Richard insisted with a bubbly smile. Jeremy tore the red paper exposing a familiar flask of whiskey. Maker’s Mark. Only weeks prior, they visited a bar, taste-testing various liquors. By far, Cask Strength was one of Jeremy's favorites. “Shit...Rick, you didn’t have to,” Jeremy breathed, admiring the bottle. “I don’t have to do anything if I didn’t want to. Besides, the more alcohol, the better, am I right?” Richard hummed, pleased to see his companion happy with his gift. Soon after, Jeremy's smile diminished in a short realization. He hadn’t thought to bring a gift. It never even crossed his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely be a mini story unless I otherwise state it as so. My first chapters always tends to be shorter. Please feel free to share your opinions below. Thank you!


	2. Drunken Haze

Snow pelted down outside the window pane, the storm mellowing down with each passing hour. The two companions nestled nearby to avoid the bitter cold of the wintertime. Their eyes were glued to the flickering screen, pixels dancing around to create a well-loved program between the two men. At the tip of their fingers, they held a tumbler full of whiskey, coddling the drink as they watched a simple game of golf. With a flick of the scoreboard displaying on the screen, Richard's lips formed a smirk. He leaned back into the comforter, confident with his ending theory. "I would say I told you so, but hey - I told you so," he boasted. Jeremy rolled his eyes, following it with a mocking snort. "Seventy one? What the hell do you mean win?"

  
Richard huffed at the man's response, pointing to the corner when the show revealed the golfer's scores. "Well, compared to seventy five. I'd say I am winning," he remarked. Jeremy didn't reply at first, not until it had reached commercials. "Four point difference! I doubt the fucker could make a birdie in the next round. Plus, that was his average for three years," Jeremy countered, crossing his arms stubbornly. There was no way in hell he believed Rick, given the history of the golfer's scores. Richard shifted to face his companion with a smug remark. "Like to bet on that?"

Jeremy contemplated it briefly and leaned in with great confidence. The hint of whiskey lingered in the air between the men as their bet arose. "Deal. How much?" he questioned. Richard pondered the starting bid, concluding. "Twenty bucks."

The results of their bid came to an end as the commercials cut back to the program. The two friends sat eagerly at the edge of the couch, their eyes fixated on the screen. More often than not, Richard won most of their bets by what Jeremy excused to be just sheer luck. Yet this time, Jeremy was confident with his conclusion. The men’s eyes focused to the screen once the last stroke ensued.

“Fuck!” Jeremy growled, falling back into his seat in utter disbelief. He placed his glass down on the coffee table in a drunken defeat. Richard was right. Again! Somehow, the golfer achieved a birdie at the last minute. “Ha!” Richard boasted, jumping up from the couch to have a brief dance of victory. “Pay up, buddy. You know the rules!”

“That’s total bullshit. What are the chances of that?! One in a million?” Jeremy huffed, simply not wanting to admit his loss. “Frankly, it’s less than one in five. Close though!” Richard stated, his smug smile not fading from his face. “Oh, fuck off, Rick!” the man groaned, already tired of his boasting. Richard laid his palm out, awaiting his desired reward. With a huff of annoyance, Jeremy reached into his pocket suit to retrieve his wallet. He took out a crisp twenty-dollar bill and handed it over grudgingly. Richard accepted the money, a large grin spreading from ear to ear. “Thank you very much!”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, nudging him away from the television screen. “I don’t want to hear it-,” the male paused, his ears tuning in. The announcer spoke of disqualification in the realization the golfer had incorrectly marked his scorecard wrong in two of his previous sets. Jeremy turned to confront his companion's false victory, his eyebrows raised with a wide smirk. “Guess who’s in the wrong now, huh?! Give me my money back!” Jeremy demanded, jumping from his seat. “What! No!” Richard’s mouth dropped in denial as he watched the screen disprove his win. “Nonetheless, they scored his points at the end. He still wins by one point!”

“A disqualification cancels all of his points, don’t bullshit me!” Jeremy laughed, enjoying the look on his friend’s face. Richard used his one-inch difference in an attempt to hold the money over his head to avoid Jeremy’s grasp. “Nooo!” Richard whined, not willing to accept his failure. The drunken men fell to the couch, both playfully fighting over the bill. It wasn’t even the money they were competing for that was the problem, just the idea that the other won was enough for him to brag. Jeremy grabbed the bill from the man’s grasp, comfortably sitting on top of Richard. 

“Where was I again?” Jeremy grinned, holding the dollar bill between his fingers. “Oh, yeah. Guess that winning streak is over for you, huh?”

Richard raised an eyebrow, a smile forming from his statement. “Oh, so you keep track? I sense jealousy.” he teased, struggling from his position. He attempted to sit up, watching as Jeremy held his response. “Jealousy, my ass!” Jeremy hesitated, unsure of how exactly he was to accept that hidden truth. Richard took this opportunity to switch places, pushing his boss against the couch. Jeremy yelped in surprise at Richard’s grip on his collar. The two gazed at each other with the distance closed between them. 

Both of the companion’s pupils dilated from the excessive drinking, yet neither of them broke eye contact. The air intoxicated around them with that desire to dominate who was better. “You’re jealous,” Richard hummed, leaning inches away from his boss. Jeremy derided with refusal, his eyes on the tipsy man. “And you’re not drunk,” he muttered sarcastically. 

Richard grew hushed, his eyes gazing down in other places than where they should be. “Maybe I am, maybe I am not,” he chuckled. His expression lit up with an undisclosed idea as the two stared at each other wordlessly. “Can I?” Richard abruptly asked, his eyes softened with vulnerability. Jeremy appeared confused at first but couldn’t respond to the other’s action. Richard crossed the short gap between them, planting a soft kiss. Jeremy’s eyes widened with shock, his mind buzzing with incoherent thoughts. The drunken state between the two men didn’t help Jeremy’s thought process. 

“Rick-,” Jeremy muttered, watching as the man on top of him realized his mistake. “Fuck, I...shit,” Richard laughed it off, his eyes off to face away from his boss. That hint of fear entered his system after his action. He didn’t know how he was going to escape the consequences of his actions in this one. “I’m sorry, Jer. I wasn’t trying-“

Jeremy tugged Richard in by the collar of his shirt, yanking him closer. “Shut it,” he demanded, pulling his co-worker in for another. Richard leaned in with a shock, a new emotion flooding over him like a wave. He melted from Jeremy’s affection, his eyes shutting to savor the embrace. The sounds of the television were dim between them, only focused on one another. Richard encircled his arms around the other, his body hungrily craving more. “Jer...” Richard moaned softly, being lifted and held against the cushion. He glanced up at Jeremy, his face flushed with excitement and curiosity. 

The two began again, drawing each other in for more as Richard felt Jeremy’s hands slip through his rosy dress shirt. His desperation increased with little thought or consideration of precisely what they were doing. Richard cursed quietly, the sensation of the deepened kiss and touch of his companion overwhelming his senses. Jeremy broke off the kiss shortly after, a whine escaping Richard’s lips. His boss brushed small kisses across his jawline and halted at his neck to proceed to tease him. Richard closed his eyes submissively, unable to respond other than soft moans of approval. 

Jeremy broke from the man’s embrace shortly to slip out of his suit jacket, not daring to break eye contact. Richard watched, his expression dazed with desire as his boss began to unbutton his shirt. “Room,” Jeremy smiled, noting his rather cute reaction. Richard glanced up, eyeing his broad shoulders and darkened hair that covered his shaped chest. “In the hall, left room,” Richard replied hushed, his eyes falling back to admire his body.

His excitement quickly increased by Jeremy’s touch, swiftly picking him up from the couch. Richard wrapped his arms around him instinctively. His cheeks flushed in embarrassment, knowing he was capable of walking himself. Jeremy’s demanding actions stilled the male regardless, allowing him to have whatever way wanted. Richard had no clue how this came to be, but he didn’t want his boss to stop. Luckily, Jeremy didn’t plan to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm backkk! I've been on such a long hiatus, but now I am heavily updating stories. What do you think so far? I am trying to decide if the next chapter should be what happens next or not- Anyway! Have a good day/night! <3


	3. Just One Night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was undecided if I wanted to write the sex scene for Richard & Jeremy, but I realize it would help the story grow. If you are updated on the comics & game, you know Richard is not Dr. Trager (Even if they are the same person). I wanted them to have this sweet moment before it gets destroyed. Next chapter, /please/ read the chapter summary. I have a theory I’ve been working on for two years, based on facts & evidence. Thank you & enjoy the gay! XD

Desperate fingers stretched over to Jeremy's hips, tugging his leather belt for access underneath. Richard's breath grew unsteady, watching his boss assist his action. "Off," breathes Richard, his dusky red cheeks and clingy intentions bubbling outside of him. He felt his body sink into the mattress as his companion placed his weight on top of him. Jeremy chuckled from Richard's response, planting another heated kiss. "Shut it."

Richard fell silent, sensing the radiating energy from the male. It was intoxicating, but something about it was exhilarating to explore. A spark of disobedience erupted inside of him as his submissive demeanor shifted into something far more defiant. "Make me," Richard scoffed, his smile broadening from his little performance. Jeremy sat atop of his bratty friend, his smile washed with disbelief. Even as drunk as Richard was, his persona never changed. Jeremy enjoyed that about the man but sure as hell wouldn't tolerate it. Their drunken behavior quickly sharpened with intensity as Richard felt a force against his neck. The palm of Jeremy's hand tightened around his companion's throat as he leaned in, his expression menacing in nature. "Would you like to repeat that for me?"

Richard's body jerked up in response, feeling himself melt from Jeremy's grip. The fear halted his action in trying to avoid his grasp, accepting his submission. "That's what I thought," Jeremy growled, his palm not leaving. Richard squeezed his eyes shut, taking a sharp inhale from his boss's actions. He felt Jeremy's opposite hand slide down his waistline, stretching to caress his clothed member. Richard whimpered out, his pelvis raising to receive more attention. The teasing became intolerable, but half of Jeremy's actions transpired because of his own. He didn't expect it from him. To experience a different side than what the world witnessed, Richard felt honored.

Once he felt his trousers being bothered with and the unexpected opportunity, he wasted no time unbuttoning his shirt. Richard's shaky fingers shared his desperation, his thoughts resting to the side for later admiration. Jeremy eagerly aided him with both hands as Richard's clothes dressed the floor. His hands trailed down to his bulge, giving time to tease his co-worker before fully unclothing him. Richard watched as Jeremy's fingers reached his mouth, wetting them thoroughly. The man was drunk off excitement as Jeremy continued. An eager hum escaped the submissive man's lips, feeling his legs being spread for his boss's eyes only. 

Richard cursed inaudibly as a whine emerged from the familiar sensation pooling inside of him. Jeremy pushed his first finger up against him, his body squirming against the comforter. One hand retained the shaking man as he worked him carefully. "Please," Richard begged, his erection hardened with anticipation. He needed more. Jeremy added another finger to loosen the squirming man, his instinct growing desperate to take care of him. Eventually, Jeremy pulled away, leaving Richard feeling empty and needy for more. His eyes fluttered open, watching his boss pump his semi-hard member. Jeremy moved on top of him, fitting together like a puzzle. "Something gives me the idea I'm fucking a slut," Jeremy whispered, pressing slowly into the man. Richard's breath halt, unable to respond to his companion's demeaning words as he filled him.

Jeremy gradually pushed himself up against him, allowing Richard's body to adjust to his length. Their bodies started to move in sync, low moans growing rough with each passing second. Richard's arms held onto the sheets of the comforter as Jeremy fucked him sweetly, but he wouldn't let his co-worker off. He supported Richard by his sides, pounding into the man mercilessly as he asked his question again. "I am, aren't I?" Jeremy spoke, his voice leveled to control his breathing. Richard groaned, unsure of how to respond, but his body heightened with excitement from his words. Jeremy stretched in, combing his fingers in Richard's hair before holding him by the root. "Say it, Rick."

Richard's eyes fluttered open, his moans sharing both pain and pleasure. He loved it, and sickly enough, he loved Jeremy's words. "I am," Richard whimpered, looking up at his boss with submission. "Am what?" Jeremy queried, abusing his hole with each thrust into his body. Richard's eyes squeezed shut from humiliation, feeling his body close to its limit. "A slut," he replied shamefully. Jeremy lightened his grip as his partner melted by his following words. "Good boy."

Richard's arms wrapped around his boss's neck, his expression softening with satisfaction. Somehow, this felt different. He was embarrassed. The man didn't even bother to process his thoughts, feeling his high. "Jer," Richard groaned as Jeremy pounded against his sweet spot over and over again. His back arched from the bed, his body shaking with pleasure. Richard cried out his name, cum glazing his stomach from release. His body was overwhelmed with sensation as Jeremy proceeded to push into him. He hid between the nape of Richard's neck, a deep moan emitted from his lips. A few more strokes later, Richard felt full of Jeremy's cum. 

The two collapsed together, Richard gasping for air in their hazy cloud of lust. They managed to clean the little mess they made, far too exhausted to take a shower. "Fuck," Richard hummed, nestling up against Jeremy wearily. He gazed up at his boss with love in his eyes, planting a gentle kiss. Jeremy wasn't used to such affection. If he had the energy, he would've questioned it with deep uncertainty. Yet, he didn't. Jeremy allowed his co-worker to fall asleep in his arms, drawing the bedding closer for their warmth. He observed Richard thoughtfully, his fingers combing through his curly brown hair. Instinctively, his expression melted with comfort from Jeremy's actions. This changed everything. Richard and Jeremy knew that, even as buzzed as they were. Richard was okay with that, while Jeremy was reluctant. Naturally, he came around.


End file.
